


Day 10 - Frost

by Decibelle



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/pseuds/Decibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hadn't thought about the frosting issue ever since he'd fixed it, and it hadn't occurred to him that dragging a person around up high may have a similar issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 - Frost

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm officially a day behind and the next two days are going to be even worse. Sorry!

Evil just didn't know when to take a break. Didn't they have families and Christmas too? Tony liked to imagine a super villain trying to keep his evil side from his wife and kids. Since they rarely killed people giving bad guys soft sides didn't bother him too much, but Steve would always get tense when he mentioned it. He knew Steve probably thought of such things too, but he did prefer the black and white. 

They'd been bickering about the appropriate nature of Christmas presents when the call had come in and it had caused the issue of Steve not living anywhere near his suit. Tony had been forced to grab him still in his sweater and jeans and fly him out to his apartment, landing heavily on the roof and scaring the hell out of some pigeons. 

Tony popped the face plate and glanced across at Steve with a smirk. "See, got you home by eleven," he joked, expecting some sort of laugh but what he got instead was the sound of chattering teeth. He looked over and dropped Steve abruptly when he realised the man's face was practically blue and his clothes were a darker shade than before. Was Steve extra pale or were his clothes suddenly "Wet?"

Steve staggered away from Tony and crossed his arms around himself, shivering. 

"Altitude," he said and Tony grimaced. Ever since he'd sorted out that frosting issue he'd not given any thought to how high he went. He'd not gone THAT high, really, no normal person would have passed out or anything, but the suit was about to let him freeze. Tony had flown with Steve all the time, but while covered in leather, kevlar, chain mail, all those bulky layers to keep the cold and moisture out. That sweater never stood a chance. 

"Oops," Tony said quietly, trying a smile. He knew Steve wouldn't blame him, but he still felt bad, especially considering how Steve was with flying and ice combined. Or falling, at least. 

"I'll be… I'll be back in a minute," Steve said and forced open the roof entrance so he could get down to his apartment. Tony sat down on the edge of the roof, thinking through his little faux pas and at what altitude he could use the next time he had an unwrapped passenger. He wasn't looking to turn any fighters or civilians into frosty frozen treats. Particularly not Steve.

When the man returned just two minutes later he was looking a lot better, wrapped in his suit and cowl covering half his face, though his cheeks were full of colour now and he no longer looked like he was freezing. He smiled at Tony and darted over to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders as soon as Iron Man stood. 

"Let's go. The others are probably there by now," Steve nodded, voice holding the authority of Captain America. It always made Tony smile, though it probably shouldn't. 

"Yes, dear," he teased, taking off and trusting Steve to have a grip. His face plate slotted down as they took off and followed the HUD's directions to the incident. They had only gotten the alert ten minutes ago, so really they were making better time than pizza delivery and way better than rescue services. 

"Tony!" Steve shouted over the roar of the wind whipping past them, before he thought to twist and turn on his communicator. "I can feel frost forming on my mail, just so you know," he said and it caused Tony to laugh.

"On your male?" He asked, emphasising the word to tease Steve. "Alright, noted, pops-"

"Tony."

"Sicle?"


End file.
